Support for the 23rd Annual Meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Immunology (ASRI) is sought. The meeting will be held June 18-21, 2003 at Yale University, New Haven CT. The meeting is under joint sponsorship of the ASRI and the Departments of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Yale University School of Medicine. The specific aims of bringing the Annual Meeting of the ASRI to Yale are the following: 1) To eliminate cross discipline boundaries both in the areas of clinical and basic research; 2) To promote the field of Reproductive Immunology to new investigators; 3) To promote the use of new technologies in the field of Reproductive Immunology; 4) To promote the field of Reproductive Immunology beyond the US borders; 5) To promote the field of Reproductive Immunology among minority groups. Yale has offered one of its colleges at a discount price for housing the attendees and its auditoriums for the scientific sessions and we are confident that the environment of Yale University will be a great attraction to participants. The fundamental aim of the Society's annual meeting has always been to provide a place to bring together the most recent developments in basic and clinical studies in the field of Reproductive Immunology. The 23rd Annual meeting will follow this aim. Furthermore, in addition to having leading scientists in the field of reproductive immunology, we will have the participation of outstanding investigators from the world of Immunology, Reproduction, and Oncology. The expertise that each of these speakers will share with the participants will serve as a source of ideas and new information for those who are committed to linking these areas of human health. The 2003 Meeting consists of twelve sessions. In each session, the scientific committee has tried to combine speakers for both the basic and clinical sciences. Funding is requested to support the 23rd Annual Meeting where scientists can assemble to learn about the most recent work in the field of reproductive immunology, meet people who are doing cutting-edge research, and to get critical appraisal and feedback regarding their scientific efforts from leading reproductive immunologists.